


Drabble collection the turtle edition

by wonderminterplus



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:44:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderminterplus/pseuds/wonderminterplus
Summary: A collection of Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles drabbles.





	1. After care

The fight was over, and Lou Jitsu was victorious.

Barely. He was an utter mess. But still the winner.

It really was a marvel to witness, Draxum would think to himself. One of the reasons he would not miss any of Lou's battles.

There was also the fact that Lou would call him out i he did not see him after the battle.

"Draxum, there you are. Was that some fight or what?" Lou shouted, though he honestly need not so, now so close to Draxum.

"It was indeed a wonderful fight. You did just as expected." Draxum said.

Lou took that as the compliment it was and grinned. He then cast a quick look at Draxum's shoulders.

"Where are thing one and thing two?" Lou asked.

Draxum did not understand why Lou insisted on calling Huginn and Muninn those nicknames. The smirk on Lou's face when he did call them that suggested it was a joke of some kind. Whatever it was, Huginn and Muninn were not fans of the joke.

Good thing they were not here currently.

"They are currently on an errand for me." Draxum said.

"Ah. Just you and me then. Put my arm back in my socket, would you?" Lou asked.

Draxum obliged and in quick movement, wordlessly popped the arm back into it's socket. Lou let out a pained shout at the action which was more then understandable. Then after testing his mobility in the arm, grinned at Draxum.

"Thanks. I owe you." Lou said.

He said this as he leaned against the wall of the halls leading to the battle arena for the nexus. Energy was clearly not in high supply after this fight.  
Besides the arm that had been out of it's socket, there were various wounds of many a nature, mostly vicious scratches and dark bruises. But that aside, he was walking this off.  
Of course he could.

He was Lou Jitsu.

Still, the man that might very well be the ultimate battle nexus champion was not looking good.

"You look terrible." Draxum said.

The words were out before Draxum even knew that he was saying them. And he had not meant it in such a concerned tone.

"Oh wow, thanks. I know I that I'm not winning any prizes for my looks, but be a bit more easy on me, okay?" Lou laughed.

Draxum felt himself nearly blush at those words. Then Lou nearly toppled to the ground. Draxum was quick on his hooves and caught Lou with one arm before he could hit the ground.

He was looking worse then he had at the end of the battle. Lou's eyes were beginning to glaze over and his skin seemed pale. It took Draxum a bit to figure out what was happening.

The yokai he had been fighting had been of a scorpion variety. The possibility that Lou Jitsu had been poisoned by his fellow competitor was high.

Something needed to be done quick.

Why was he so concerned?

You know why, a traitorous thought came to the forefront of his mind.

Draxum ignored the thought. Like he had done so many times as of late. So many more times then he would have liked.

"Thanks again." Lou grunted, eyelids closing slightly.

Yes, the man was in more pain then he let on.

"You need to seek medical attention. You've been poisoned." Draxum insisted.

"Always so serious. But fine. I guess I could use the rest." Lou said.

Lou let Draxum support him as they headed down the many twists and turns of the nexus. Lou looked ready to collapse by time they reached the quarters that Lou had basically settled in since hanging around with yokai and battling in the nexus.

The room was a whirlwind of artifacts of another life. A layer within a layer. Posters and props, the occasional yoaki made object that just screamed of hidden magic in a den of the somewhat more mundane power of movie magic.

Draxum was not a fan of Lou Jitsu's movies. He did not see them as a good source of entertainment. Then Draxum's idea of entertainment often tied in with his work. Yet since becoming a "part" of Lou Jitsu's life, Draxum had seen enough of the movies to know what movie each prop he sighted was from.

By time they entered the apartment, Lou had lost all strength in his legs and Draxum had to carry him to the bed. It did not bother Draxum that Lou laid his head against Draxum's chest in that moment. The action did not go unnoticed however.

Lou was warm, though that was for sure to do with the poison coursing through him. Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. The human was deteriorating fast.

"Your heartbeat is loud." Lou murmured

Draxum ignored the comment, placing Lou onto his bed carefully before searching his own person for anti venom..  
Of course Draxum had anti venom on his person. No scientist that sought out many kinds of biological subjects for his experiments would go around with out some anti venom in case a poisonous subject got a lucky shot in.

He found the anti venom vial quickly. Thankfully soon enough. It didn't look like Lou would be capable of drinking the anti venom if he had taken a minute longer.

"I have anti venom, you should drink if you want to live." Draxum said, holding the vial to Lou's lips.

Lou was feeling far too poorly to even question it. He drank the anti venom. Moment after drinking the purple liquid he coughed and gagged.

"Ugh, is that grape? I hate grape." Lou said.

"There is no grape in-"

"Never mind, that was a joke. Funny right?" Lou said.

"Mildly." Draxum said, though with the hint of a smile.

Lou let out a bark of a laugh before settling back down.

"Suddenly very tired." Lou mumbled.

"That would be a side affect." Draxum said.

"Ah. Night then." Lou said, already half asleep.

He would be down for awhile, Draxum knew. The medicine would see to that. For the best really as the last time Lou had gotten this injured he had quickly turned around and found his way out to a yokai party that Lou had described as a real rager.

Draxum had thought that he was going to kill Lou for that himself. For putting his health at risk, for possibly ruining his future plans.  
For reasons he would not dare admit to himself yet.

The human slept. And Draxum caught himself watching the rise and fall of his chest as breathed the gentle breath of the sleep.

Draxum took that as a sign to step out for awhile. Lou looked as if he were deeply asleep and would be fine on his own.

Plus he didn't want to be alone with his conflicting thoughts while in Lou's presence.

Draxum did wonder how long he could keep up this conflict in himself. But then, he was good at battling.

This was just another fight.


	2. Kids shouldn't play with weapons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part of a au where some of the villains actually worry about these still kids running around with weapons, late at night.

The fight was sure to be a brutal and possibly quick one given the skill level he had noted with the turtle group fighting the silver fish. They had not done well in the endeavor and honestly Meat Sweats did not think they would had even stopped their menace if he had not shown up.

Granted he was only collecting the silver fish himself for cooking based reasons. But still.

So there was an altercation happening. Meat Sweats was not entirely sure how it had happened. But here he was, about to fight a bunch of turtle mutants.

It was then something occurred to Meat Sweats.

"Hold up, I'm not fighting a bunch of children." Meat Sweats said.

"What? We're not kids, we're teenagers!" Raph said.

"Still kids in my eyes. Why would you kids even be out here this late alone?" Meat Sweats asked.

Leo rolled his eyes. Meat Sweats pointed his weapon in Leo's direction.

"Don't roll your eyes at me young man. Where are your parents?" Meat Sweats asked.

"Dad's back at home. Probably fell asleep watching TV again." Mikey said.

Meat Sweats wasn't sure what was worse. What he had just been told or that Mikey so easily supplied this information to a stranger.

"I'm calling your father right now. You should not be out here. And are those weapons!?" Meat Sweats cried.

"Maybe." Leo said a bit petulantly.

Meat Sweats put his hand to his face for a long moment before he even attempted to continue this conversation. He took a slightly longer moment to sigh before he finally addressed the turtles again.

"I'm sorry. But I need to call your father right now."

He drew a phone out from somewhere in a pocket and readied to input a number.

"What's your number?" he asked.

"Oh gee whiz mister, don't think we can tell you that. You're a stranger." Leo said in a teasing tone. 

Meat Sweats looked up from the phone and glared at Leo.

"Look here you little-"

Meat Sweats paused and peered over at Mikey a moment. Granted all the turtles were kids who should not be hearing his brand of swears. But there was something about swearing in front of this young fan that seemed even more like something he just should not do.

"I mean... you dear child, you -" Meat Sweats said finally.

"You are fooling no one." Donnie commented.

"You were going to swear. Like you do on your show. Only you wouldn't be bleeped out because this is real life... wait! You can swear! Do it!" Mikey cried.

"What? No!" Meat Sweat's cried.

"Swear! Swear! Swear!" chanted the turtles.

This was it. All his past ill behavior was coming back to haunt him. He managed to keep his cool, which was a feat for him in this moment and try to keep a civil conversation.

"Children.. Humor me, please." Meat Sweats said.

Leo rolled his eyes yet again and leaned on his sword handle.

"Yeah, look buddy. We are doing just fine. We don't need to be baby sat or anything like that. We can handle our selves." Leo said.

That was when Leo slipped off the handle of the sword and very nearly cut up his arm. He recovered his stance quickly and looked to Meat Sweats who was looking back with crossed arms.

"Oh, now you're going to go and make this into an issue, aren't you?" Leo said.


	3. Lead By the Horn

One of the many markets in the yokai city was busy with the coming and going on yokai and magical creatures of many types.

Normally Draxum would be busy with other pursuits on busy market days. But Lou was very much in the mindset of getting out and mingling with the crowd. Right now they were on a quest for a stall that Lou had seen selling some interesting yokai weapons that Lou swore reminded him of a weapon one of the villains from one of his movies had.

Draxum was about to ask if Lou was sure they were heading the right direction again. That was when Lou became a bit more excited.

"Baron! Over here!" Lou cried.

Lou gripped the closest horn on Draxum's head and gently turned Draxum's head in the desired direction.

Draxum found himself looking at a small gathering of Yokai who were in the midst of lively song and dance. Lou said something but Draxum was too shocked by the action of Lou grabbing him by the horn and guiding him.

It was an unexpected motion. And a highly personal one.

If this were anyone else, Draxum would not had allowed this. The fool who dared to even touch his horns would be greatly hurt or possibly dead.

Huginn and Muninn, ever present on Draxum's shoulders, were staring, mouths wide open in as much shock as Draxum was feeling. Which made the moment even more real, that it was witnessed by minions.

Even with all that, Draxum knew right then.

Only Lou could get away with this.

Maybe it was because the way he did it had no signal of trying to control or force. It was more an excitement that was barely contained. The sheer need to share something of great interest with someone he liked.

And the thought of being liked by Lou Jitsu was a very attractive thought.

So in truth, the action coming from Lou was actually very charming.

Lou seemed to note what he was doing finally and let go of Draxum's horn. He opened his mouth to offer an apology. Draxum spoke first.

"Are you interested in seeing the performance closer?" Draxum asked.

Lou lit up. He nodded and ran over to the performers.

This time Lou need not even touch Draxum to guide him.


	4. Costume

Lou Jitsu was hardly ever seen without his ever present jumpsuit. When asked about it Lou would laugh and say it was part of his brand.

Draxum didn't quite get it. But he didn't question it too much either. It was just the way of Lou.

So when he invited Lou to accompany him to an fancy yokai event, he expected to see Lou in his normal get up. It would be just the same as ever, just in a different setting. He didn't even bother to say anything about the dress code. What dress code? This was Lou Jitsu.

Draxum for his part was ready for the event. His helmet was removed, showing his ears that resembled the ears of a sheep, both of which decorated with simple gold clip earrings. Simple jewelry extended to his horns, gold rings around the base, center, and tips of his horns.His hair was done in a braid, a light, gold chain with green jewels ever three links was wrapped around the braid.The clothing choice was in the same shade of green of the jewels in the hair chain. 

And just as impractical in Draxum's mind. But, this was not the event for his normal way of dress.

He heard Muninn's voice from behind the door to his chambers. 

"Boss, Lou Jitsu is here." 

"Send him in." 

He heard the sound of the door opening soon after. 

"Hey there you." Lou said brightly.

"There you are." Draxum said. "I was worried you were going to be late. We-"

Draxum stopped mid sentence as he turned. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

 Lou was in a navy blue suit. Not a jump suit. An actual suit. It looked every bit the part of an outfit that would be worn at an fancy event. Not exactly yokai attire. But this was still on the scale of fancy.

And he looked good in it. Draxum could not deny that. Not that he thought that Lou ever looked bad.

"Hey, anyone home in there?" Lou asked.

Draxum realized he was staring. He clear his throat, quickly averting his gaze. Lou grinned, clearly knowing what was up.

"You like what you see?" Lou asked.

Draxum very brilliantly dodged answering that question by answering with something else.

"You said you never would be seen without your jump suit." Draxum said.

Lou gave a lazy shrug and pulled at the collar of the suit. He clearly was uncomfortable in the suit.

"I'll be honest here, this feels more like a costume then any actual costumes I've worn before." Lou admitted.

He pulled once more at the suit collar.

"But what can I say but I did it for you." Lou said.

Draxum was impressed by the extent of energy that went into this. More then he had even thought would be given. 

"I appreciate the effort. You.. look good." Draxum said.

Lou was looking him up and down, Draxum realized.

"You're looking pretty good yourself you know." Lou said.

Before Draxum could answer to that Lou stepped up to him, grinning again.

"Shall we?" Lou asked.

Draxum lips flickered with a ghost of a smile. A win in Lou's books. 

And they started off to the event.


	5. The trip to Teddy Bear Town

“What happened to my bear!?” Raph cried.

The question was actually fairly easy to answer considering they had found the shredded teddy bear within the mess that dismantling Sheldon had left.

It clearly had been caught somewhere in the fight and ripped very badly. Perhaps beyond repair. 

“I don’t think he’s going to play piano ever again.” Leo said.

“Don’t say that!” Raph cried.

Last Donnie had seen Raph after that, he was still moping over the loss of his favorite bear.

Donnie couldn’t help but feel bad for the shredded bear.

This was basically his fault. Even if the reason Sheldon had gone all murder Donnie happy was because of his brothers tampering with Sheldon.

Still, that wouldn’t had happened if he hadn’t programmed Sheldon to give him the best treatment in the first place, pushing his brothers to tamper.

So Donnie admitted to himself that he had to fix it.

And he knew how.

Teddy bear town was luckily not too packed. It was after all a week day in the fall. Only the more younger children were not in school and this was not peak customer hours. 

It was a good time for a disguised mutant to be there. Less people to question the dude bundled up in layers with a big scarf and hat.

He was highly aware that he looked like he was up to something possibly in this get up. Honestly, he was shocked he was allowed in. So much for store security.

Once inside, it took him a bit to focus on his first task.

The store was fairly large, a wall devoted to shelves of the available plushie options the store had to offer.

Donnie quickly veered away from the rabbit plushies. Too many bad memories of a certain incident with a living plush bunny that fed on screams. 

He found a teddy bear that resembled the deceased teddy bear close enough. It was a bit smaller then the old bear but it would do.

Now was the task of finding the right out fit and accessories for the bear. Something he knew Raph would have enjoyed doing.

Donnie did not see the appeal in all this that Raph did. But he did understand that this was important to Raph. So he continued his search.

Donnie was looking over the giant wall of out fits and accessories that towered over all when he noticed he was not alone. A boy was staring at him in an unnerving, unblinking way.

“Can I help you kid?” Donnie asked.

“Why are you green?” the child asked.

“Why are not with your guardian and not minding your own business.” Donnie replied.

“You’re weird.” the kid said.

“And I did not ask your opinion.” Donnie replied.

The child continued to stare. Donnie decided to just ignore the child and go on with selecting the right accessories for the bear.

It was kind of hard to ignore someone staring at you when you know they are staring. But some how Donnie managed to ignore the boy.

He eventually found the right accessories, a doctors coat and a stethoscope. Perfect for the a bear doctor of many imaginary degrees.

Donnie brought the teddy bear towards the next part of the store’s set up.

The cloud stuffing station was one of the smaller set ups in the place. It was simply a pale blue painted wall, with a wooden sign proclaiming it as the cloud stuffing station, and a wooden cloud under it.

In a large bin underneath the wooden cloud was the stuffing for the plushies. 

While Donnie was not exactly a fan of having to take the time to stuff the bear himself too. Once again, this was for Raph.

Donnie reached into the teddy bear stuffing cloud, willing himself to NOT think about the possibility of what a ton of children that have passed this way before could have ended up leaving behind. He heard a story from Raph before about a half eaten Lollipop found in the stuffing cloud.

Luck was on Donnie’s side today and there was no incidents with the stuffing process. The kid that had been staring at him before was still staring Donnie noted. He moved on to the next part a little faster.

Getting the little felt heart put into the bear and sewed up by staff was quick enough. He was about to move on to the register when he nearly walked into the same kid again.

Now Donnie was growing annoyed.

“Will you stop staring at me kid?” Donnie hissed.

“Are you friends with the other green person?” the boy asked.

“I… wait, what other green person?” Donnie asked.

The child pointed to someone at the end of the line for the register. Someone Donnie knew quite well.

“Hello Leon.” Donnie said, stepping behind Leo.

Leo yelped and turned. He too was disguised of course in layers. And he also was holding a teddy bear that looked very much like the original and the one Donnie held.

“What are you doing here?” Leo asked.

“I would ask the same thing except i suspect it’s for the same reason.” Donnie said.

Leo shrugged lightly.

“Yeah… well Raph looked really down about what happened to the old bear. ” Leo said.

“I’m surprised Mikey’s not here too.” Donnie said.

“Mikey thinks he might be able to fix it. But just in case, I got a back up. And now it looks like the back up has a back up.” Leo said.

Donnie and Leo returned to the lair soon after, and Mikey met them by the entrance.

“Did you get-” Mikey said.

“Got it. And apparently so did Donnie. Were you able to heal the patient?” Leo asked.

Mikey held up the bear. 

“He’s a little rough still. But in one piece now.” Mikey said.

“Better then how he looked before.” Donnie said. “So now we have, oh wait, here comes Raph." 

The three hid the teddy bears behind their back before Raph could see what they had. They however still had on the expressions of someone trying to hide something.

"What’s going on over here?” Raph asked.

Mikey, Donnie, and Leo looked to their older brother.

“Oh, nothing much…” Leo said.

Raph did not buy that for a second.

“You’re all up to something. I can tell. Like the time you all got together and decided to talk in unison all day to freak me out.” Raph said.

“Whatever do you mean?” said all three brothers at the exact same time.

“That! You know I hate that!” Raph cried.

“That’s okay. Because you are going to love…. this!” Leo said before holding out the teddy bear he had gotten.

“Is that-” Raph started.

“And this.” Donnie said, pulling out the bear he had gotten.

“And also this!” Mikey finished, holding up the repaired original.

Raph stared a long moment, shocked by the three surprises in a row. Then he spoke.

“Did you guys really go to Teddy Bear Town to replace my bear?” he asked, voice going a little wobbly.

“Donnie and Leo did. I repaired the broken one as best I could.” Mikey said.

“I know that’s now a lot of bears that look nearly the same. But hey, could say their brothers, right?” Donnie said.

Raph moved forward, scooping his brothers up in a big bear hug.

“Owww! Careful!” Leo cried.

“You guys are really great! Thank you so much!” Raph said.

“Please remember this next unforeseeable incident.” Donnie said.


	6. Kidnapped

Never did Baron Draxum ever see himself as a target of any kidnapper. But here he was, prisoner of some unknown force that decided to test their luck by kidnapping the likes of him.

For the last ten hours he had been standing in a dimly lit room, his arms tied behind his back and ropes around his ankles anchored down to the floor.

More ropes were also around his horns, anchoring his head down. A highly uncomfortable position.

One thing was for sure, the fools who dared to put him in such a position were going to pay.

He strained against his bonds. The ropes were were tight. That alone was a challenge. But the fact the ropes also had mystic energies running through them, keeping him from just snapping the bonds apart easily.

No easy escape, no information of what was going on.

Some how he managed to just looked annoyed. Like all this was a small inconvenience. And honestly that was all it was.

He knew that this would be sorted out soon. And then there would be pain for the fools who dared thought that they could cage Baron Draxum and get away with it.

Draxum was already thinking about what he would do to these fools once he was free. They would rue the day that they even thought to go through with this foolish plot.

He was still pulling at his bonds, because there was no way that Draxum would just stand here and not fight in any way he could. It wasn’t much longer though that there was a loud crash and Draxum knew who it was even before he saw him. 

Lou was there. And he was pissed from how the fight outside the room sounded. The fight wasn’t even that long before the door to the room opened and Lou ran in. His expression lit up slightly seeing Draxum and he ran over to Draxum.

“Are you okay?” Lou asked.

“I am unharmed. Except possibly my pride.” Draxum said.

Lou relaxed visibly. If only slightly.

“Let me get you untied.” Lou said.

The ropes around his horns were the first to come off, Lou sensing how uncomfortable the bent over position was.

Now that those ropes were off, Draxum could finally rise up to his full height. Much better.

Lou moved onto the arm ropes. Once the arms were free Draxum was able to rip the ropes on his ankles himself.

“I am going to teach these fools a lesson they will never forget.” Draxum said with a snarl.

He then noted the look on Lou’s face.

“Lou? Is there a problem?” Draxum asked.

Draxum realized the expression on Lou’s face was that of concern. And it was almost beautiful. Draxum wanted to keep that image in his mind forever. 

Because that was when he knew then that Lou was in it deep. 

All the more easier to lead the man down a road to his eventual down fall.

Lou reached up to cup the sides of Draxum’s face and he kissed him. Hard and almost in a needy fashion. Like he had thought that he might had been close to losing him.

Lou finally pulled away, looking a bit surprised at himself.

“Sorry… I.. I was just so worried and I thought for a bit that you could get hurt or-”

“You know it takes more then some low leveled kidnappers to harm me.” Draxum said.

“I know. But you can’t blame me for worrying still.” Lou said.

Draxum smiled back at Lou and he nodded.

“That is fair enough.” Draxum said.

Draxum was entertaining the idea of leaning in for another kiss when they were interrupted. More of the kidnappers group were now gathering in the room, gearing up for a fight. 

“Shall we?” Lou asked.

Draxum smirked.

“I think we shall.” he said.


	7. The Attic

Aprils attic was full of many old objects and junk. So many treasures in the turtles opinion. So much to see.

However there was a job to do.

April was pulling out a old trunk that had been tucked away. Raph swooped in to help with the trunk. 

“Thanks, Raph.” April said.

“No problem, April. Any other trunks I can help with?” Raph asked.

“I think there are a couple more towards the back.” April said.

Raph started making his way to the back of the attic. Mikey was checking out an pile of old books.

“What are we looking for again?” Mikey asked.

“We’re looking for some sewing patterns I know are up here. I haven’t sewed in awhile but I thought I try to pick it up again.” April said.

“So we’re looking for patterns. Got it.” Donnie said.

Leo, Mikey, and Donnie starting searching the boxes more near the front. It did not take very long for the search party to get distracted.

“Hey! Costumes!” Mikey cried.

Leo, who was next to Mikey glanced into the same box Mikey was looking into.

“Ooo, what do we have over here.” Leo said, reaching into the box.

After a bit of searching through the box, Mikey was wearing old top hat with a frayed rim. Leo had on a string of imitation pearls and was twirling part of the string around his finger.

“Oh Mr.Fancy Hat, I declare, the ball is going rather well.” Leo said in a high voice.

“Indeed is is, Lady Necklace. A fine ball indeed! Hopefully that scoundrel Duke Cane guy doesn’t show up and ruin it with his shenanigans.” Mikey said in the most posh voice he could manage.

“What up!” Donnie said, walking over and holding a cane.

“Oh no!” said Mikey in mock horror.

“I’m going to talk about progressive social reform and you can’t stop me!” Donnie cried.

Leo held his wrist to his forehead and mock fainted.

April broke into laughter along with the three brothers in front of her.

“Better then Downton Abbey.” April said.

“Come on April, you be a character!” Leo said.

“Okay, i’m in. Let’s see…”

It didn’t take long for April to find a shawl and finally have a concept for her character came to mind.

“I’m the lady living in the attic and I’ve got some things to say about that!” April said.

“At this point there probably be a house fire but let’s not get that method with our acting.” Donnie said.

There was no argument there. The game was interrupted by a yelp from Raph.

“You okay back there?” April called out to Raph.

“I’m fine. Just got startled by a sudden spider.” Raph said. “Also, what’s going on over there?”

“Mock fancy English country side playing around. Want to join in?” April asked.

“Do I!?”

There were no patterns found that day.


	8. Labyrinth

Labyrinth was a fun movie. It had music, adventure, and puppets. And it was a often played movie when the turtles had control of the t.v. And of course the normal conversation topics came up as the boys were watching the movie yet again.

“That man has an excessive amount of glitter in his life.” Leo said.

“He is a man that knows how to dazzle.” Donnie said.

“But all that glitter has got to get annoying.” Leo said.

“You can never have too much glitter.” Mikey said.

“Wrong. You are blocked.” Leo said.

Mikey stuck his tongue out in Leo’s direction. Leo tossed a throw pillow at Mikey’s face which Mikey only laughed about.

Raph was about to weigh in on the too much glitter debate when he stopped.

They had just got to the scene that Raph hated with all his heart. The fireys were on screen and were soon to begin their song. The sequence that Raph always dreaded.

Raph reached for his teddy bear that he had kept close for just this scene in particular.

“I hate those things!” Raph cried, hiding his face.

“How do these guys bother you and the other puppets don’t?” Donnie asked.

“I don’t know. These guys just freak me out, that’s all.” Raph said.

“Aw, but they just want you to take your head off Raph.” Leo teased.

“Stop it!” Raph cried.

“Just making a little fun.” Leo said.

Raph glared and hugged his teddy bear closer to himself.

“Well quit it!” Raph said.

The fireys were still on screen and Raph would not look up until they were gone. Leo at the very least did not continue his teasing of the oldest brother.

“Okay, coast is clear.” Mikey said.

The terrifying puppets gone from the screen, Raph finally was able to watch the rest of the movie without worry or fear.

At least it would had been that way if debate had not popped up.

“Say, what do you think it up with the whole goblin king taking away siblings just because someone wishes it?” Leo asked.

“I thought it was just the goblin kings excuse for creeping on this girl.” Raph said.

“Possibly. But it also could be a thing he just does.” Donnie said.

“You would think a goblin king would have better things to do.” Mikey said.

“Do you think asking the goblin king to take a sibling would work?” Leo asked. “Not that I want that to happen. Just wondering.”

“Oh please.” Donnie scoffed. “It’s a movie.”

“I don’t know guys. With all the strange stuff we’ve ran into lately? Who knows.” Raph said.

Donnie shook his head, standing up.

“I’m going to prove this is just silly nonsense.”

With that Donnie took a big, dramatic breath before speaking.

“I wish the goblin king would take…” Donnie said.

“Donnie!” Mikey cried.

“Leo, away!” Donnie said.

There was long moment of silence and when nothing happened Donnie shrugged.

“See, I told you nothing would happen.” Donnie said.

“Of course nothing happened.” Leo said. “And oh, also, I wish the goblin king would take Donnie away because see what how that feels!”

“Hey, it’s not like I thought it actually happen.” Donnie cried. 

“Okay, but why me?” Leo said.

“Because I didn’t think it would happen!” Donnie said.

“No! Stop it!” Mikey cried.

“Come on guys, quit it. You’re scaring Mikey and-”

“Oh, go get taken away by the goblin king, Raph.” Leo snapped.

Raph gasped.

“Hey! How dare you goblin king take him away me? Just for that I’m double goblin king taking away you!”

“Then I’m doing the same to you!” Leo replied.

“What if it works?” Mikey just about wailed.

“Relax, Mikey. If something were to happen I think it would had happened by now-” Donnie said.

That was when the lights in the room shut off.

The effect was instant. There were four shrill screams followed by crying and lots of lots of apologizing. 

“Don’t take my brothers, goblin king!” Mikey wailed.

Splinter, standing near the light switch grinned. He would let the boys know the lights going out was his doing in a bit. 

Just maybe five minutes more.


	9. Dream of me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, spoilers for the Shadow of Evil episode in this drabble.
> 
> Second, a slight explanation that this is based off a prompt and part of an au where Splinter/Lou and Draxum has a sort of soul bond thing going on.

Splinter was tired.

Draxum did not know when to let up. Back when they were together, Splinter would had called him determined. Now he called him damn stubborn.

Why did that bond have to flare back to life after years at keeping the bond closed?

That had been one of the absolute worse things about the whole day. Only second to losing the armor piece. 

And now that Draxum knew he was alive and the bond was back he just kept harassing Splinter through it.

Though right now effects of the bond being back were a lot more annoying. The bond just coming back like that in that moment where he had been unmasked? So utterly mortifying.

And something else he would have to explain to his sons. He did say he would tell them everything after all.

Almost immediately after their escape from the station Splinter had felt Draxum’s emotions through the bond. Determined thoughts. And the bond also spoke of questioning emotions on Draxum’s side currently. 

Good, let him be confused.

He would have to figure out a better way to keep Draxum out of his head. For now, Splinter thought he deserved a nap.

Splinter let himself drift off to sleep.

This dream was more then it seemed. He knew that right away. Bond dreams tended to have that feeling that was so hard to pin down and explain.

The dreamscape was a empty space of light, though Splinter knew he could change the surroundings easily. Just as easily a he knew someone else was here.

He didn’t need to turn around to know who was there.

“Of course you show up here.” Splinter said.

Draxum stood there, almost glittering dark in that space of light. And just as hard to fix ones eyes on and not get caught in awe of it. Splinter kept himself from staring too long.

“And you thought I wouldn’t?” Draxum asked. “After knowing you’re alive?”

“I had hoped you get the message at the very least. ” Splinter said. “Didn’t exactly hide from you for fun.”

Splinters form seemed to flicker between two forms. That of his mutated current self, and that of his younger, human self.

Draxum was trying to get a solid grip of memories of the past vs what he knew was now. A probably challenging task with how different his past and current self looked. This probably would keep up until he had seen his current self more.

Which would be never if Splinter had his way. 

Draxum did not change in Splinter’s eyes. He was still every much the heartless backstabber he remembered.

“Stop that. I do not wish to feel your hate.” Draxum said.

“Too bad. That’s all you’re getting from me.” Splinter said.

“Is that really so? The bond seems to act differently.” Draxum said.

Splinter glared as his human self, arms crossed.

“You see things wrong then.” Splinter said.

The space between them became less. in the same way dream logic would work.

“We’re not over, Lou.” Draxum said.

Splinter rolled his eyes.

“What part of I want nothing to do with you anymore are you not getting? I would had thought the lab fire would had been a clue.” Splinter snapped.

“And yet, the bond is still here.” Draxum said.

“To HELL with the bond!” Splinter shouted, his rat self in that moment. “This bond still being here means nothing. YOU mean nothing to me! Now leave me alone!”

Back to human and he turned to storm off. He found himself pulled back.

Draxum had him by the wrist. 

“Don’t go. Not yet.” Draxum said.

It was only the surprise of that slight begging tone that stopped Splinter from lashing out with his rat claws. Draxum used that moment of hesitation to his advantage and with his free hand he snapped his fingers, changing the scenery around them.

Dramatic asshole.

Splinter was about to make a comment. Then the memory of what surrounding this was came back.

He was back in the time he and Draxum had first really dated. The first time Draxum had openly accompanied Splinter to a event.

The night that Splinter, as Lou, had told Draxum that they should hook up.

The event had been a party event. And honestly, yokai knew how to party. Splinter still thought that much.

Ghost like memories of the yokai he barely remembered being at the event would fade in and out of existence in the dream surroundings.

“Do you remember?” Draxum asked.

“I do.” Splinter said, not bothering to lie. 

The emotions with that event came back to him. The wide eyed curiosity at everything, the nervous energy he had before telling Draxum he wanted to get together.

Then he felt Draxum’s emotions.

The utter focus that had been on Lou before he even knew it. The surprise when Lou made the first move. And the surprise at how fast and how strongly he felt happy about that.

In the past Splinter would had thought the emotion as love. Now he saw it for what it was. Obsession, possessiveness. 

“I remember we danced.” Draxum said.

“That happened, yes.” Splinter said, trying to shrug that fact off. 

Trying to shrug off that nostalgic feeling actually.

Draxum smirked at that small spark of nostalgia and pulled Splinter in closer, one hand a death grip on his wrist and the other going to Splinter’s back.

It not for some memories triggered in that moment and freezing Splinter in place, he would had slapped him. 

Draxum put a hand to Splinter’s cheek in a soft touch.

He was in his human form more often Splinter noted suddenly.

Stop shifting, stay in the now. That’s what Splinter told himself. Anything to keep himself for falling for old rose tinted memories or getting caught in the past. 

“I’m done with this.” Splinter snapped, pulling away and a rat again. “This is over, we’re over. What’s past is past. Why do you keep dragging this old garbage to the top when-”

It was then Splinter understood.

“You’re tracking me now, aren’t you?” Splinter said.

Draxum’s eyes widening ever slightly told Splinter what the answer to that question was.

“You’re trying to distract me!” Splinter cried.

Before Draxum could say anything more Splinter focused on slamming whatever metaphorical gates to the bond shut.

Splinter jolted awake.

His face was still tingling from where Draxum had placed his hand on his cheek.

This had been far too real and far too close to ruin for them all. He had to stay on guard if he wanted to keep himself and his family safe.

Splinter settled in for a most likely sleepless night.


	10. Jacket

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is from a gem au I have ( in case anyone's wondering, Splinters a Pyrite (once known as golden diamond though) and the turtles are golden diamond chips. )

One thing about Donnie was how easily he poofed compared to his siblings. For whatever reason he was just more likely to do so. So waiting for Donnie to reform was a normal enough activity.

Still, Donnie was taking so long to reform this time. Even Splinter was starting to worry despite knowing full well he would reform eventually.

Donnie’s siblings were less becoming even less patient then Splinter was.

“Donnie come on, you’re really starting to worry me.” Raph said to the gem chip.

Maybe Raph’s clear worry in his voice was enough to reach Donnie in his gem chip. Because soon after that Donnie’s gem chip started to glow.

“He’s reforming!” Mikey cried.

“Took him long enough.” Leo said.

There was the normal light figure taking it’s form and then becoming solid.

Donnie stood before his family, taking on a rather showing off pose.

“Jacket!” Donnie cried.

The others gathered closer to get a better look at Donnie’s new fashion choice.

It was predictably purple as that was Donnie’s favorite color. There gold flecked through the purple fabric too. 

“It’s great, isn’t it? Come on, let me hear that praise.” Donnie said, turning to show off every angle of the jacket.

“You jerk, is this why you took so long to reform?” Leo said.

“Yup.” Donnie said.

“Well that is awesome and I want a jacket too. Raph, poof me.” Leo said.

“What? No!” Raph said.

“Come on, I want a jacket too!” Leo said.

“No one is poofing anyone on purpose.” Splinter said sternly.

Leo groaned and crossed his arms but did not push the matter. 

Splinter did not say how he probably would had probably taken days to decide on a new look took if poofed as well. No need to start that conversation.

It did make him smile at how much these gem chips were so much like him.


	11. Connections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set in the soul bond au.

It was suppose to be a fairly relaxing afternoon for Splinter. At the very least nothing that could be classified as a emergency or problem had popped up yet today. And yet Splinter could not take the time to fully relax.

Ever since the recent encounter with Draxum, the soul bond he and Draxum had formed thirteen years ago was back and still very strong.

Draxum realized the bond was open again soon after Splinter had, and immediately he started bombarding the rat mutant with thought, emotions, memories.

The memories were the worst ones. Moments he once thought happy and shining, tarnished by betrayal and anger. Draxum still held them highly and would push those memories into Splinter’s head.

That and the fact if he let his guard down too long Draxum could very well track him down and be right at his door step.

Explaining the bond to his sons had not been easy. He had to go more into the exact nature of his past with Draxum. And that was just embarrassing enough.

But he had more promised. No more secrets.

So his sons knew just why Splinter would not allow himself to relax for long. While his sleep was often interrupted. And they were trying to help. But it was also clear they were worried if Splinter could keep healthy at the way things were going.

Sleep deprived, Splinter cursed Draxum under his breath again.

There was a quizzical emotion in the back of his mind then.

Speak of the devil.

The invading emotion turned to a memory. One of him and Draxum when they were together, walking through a hidden city park, laughing about something. Splinter couldn’t remember what and didn’t want to remember.

Ugh, really? This is what Draxum was going to do today? Didn’t he have better things to do?

To be fair, yesterday he had sent him a summery of a seasons worth of episodes of every television show he had ever watched since the beginning of the year. Which was a lot.

Not the worst thing he could send through the bond. There was the entire run of “The Bee Movie” he could send. Something ingrained in his mind simply because when Leo was younger he had a fixation with the movie for months. That movie and the bee puns Leo told drove the whole family crazy then.

He was going to save that for when things got really bad.

Splinter sent a emotion of utter annoyance through the bond. He was not interested in feeling the memories of a ex who did not seem to get the hint that he was not welcomed in his head. Or anywhere near him honestly.

For awhile Draxum was insistent with memories, and Splinter was getting good at filtering through them without reacting much. He was starting to think he could handle this. 

And then the more carnal based emotions were making their way through the bond. They were even strong enough to put short bursts of images in his head. Ones that were for sure not safe for all audiences if they were on a screen.

Things like when Draxum would start nipping at his neck, his shoulders. Hands starting to explore his chest and kisses diving down to his collar bone. Daring to dip down lower.

Splinters ears burned at the images in his mind. 

He sent back a emotion of a stern anger in Draxum direction. Splinter could feel Draxum’s smug emotion across the bond clear as day.

How DARE he? That was not what he had ever wanted to be seeing in his mind. Not anymore anyways.

Though he supposed he could blame himself somewhat for Draxum having the idea to do this. When he and Draxum were together, Lou would send the occasional thought of the same nature to Draxum while the yokai was deep in the middle of work.

Draxum didn’t dare ignore Lou for far too long when Lou was in the mood for that kind of mischief. Lou had been very tenacious. 

To think he would had used the bond to bother Draxum while he was working with this very scenario before. He was paying for that trick now. Draxum would be the type to do that. Use what was once a good and playful thing and twist it into a tool to hurt.

Draxum sent more memories. Lou grabbing a hold of horns, sounds of-

That was it.

“Stop it!” Splinter snarled over the bond, forgetting that words did not really go through a bond unless it was strong.

After that had happened, he doubted-

“Lou?”

Draxums voice, in his head.

Oh shit.

Maybe he was just hearing things..

“Well, isn’t this interesting. ” Draxum said.

He was smirking. Splinter could feel the insufferable smirk from here.

“Get out of my head.” Splinter said, trying to keep his cool.

“But why? If words can be shared through our bond it must be strong. And that maybe you’re holding back on some emot-”

“Or maybe it’s because it works on strong emotions and my hate for you is as strong as your obsession!” Splinter snapped.

Draxum was still smirking, Splinter felt it.

“And stop smirking!” Splinter cried.

“Umm, dad? Something up?" 

Splinter looked up, seeing Leo peering into the living room and looking very concerned. 

How to even begin to explain this now? 

"Are you okay?” Leo asked, still waiting for an answer.

This Splinter could answer easier.

“No… I don’t think I am.”


	12. First of Halloween

Leo had on the ugliest Halloween sweater ever. It was a harsh neon orange with a pattern of black shaped liked black cats, ghosts, and pumpkins.

It was so ugly and comfortable. A true disaster to the eyes. Leo loved it.

But not was not the time to think of comfort. He had a plan to enact. And now was the time to move on the next part of his plan.

Leo slipped into Donnie's lab first.   
Donnie was fast asleep, not a clue to what was about to unfold. One would think that knowing the date of Leo's normal celebration of the up coming holiday that Donnie would be prepared

Leo waited a moment before putting on the music player. The music player blared to life with the sound of a song very much about skeletons and how they were spooky and scary.

A Halloween classic.

Donnie yelped and jolted up in his bed. He looked around frantically before finally seeing Leo there. Leo who was nodding his head to the beat of the music.

"Happy first of Halloween!" Leo cried over the music.

"Leo, no." Donnie groaned.

"Leo, yes!" Leo replied.

Donnie groaned louder and picked up his pillow to throw at Leo. Leo dodged to avoid the soft projectile and continue his first of Halloween celebrations.

"Why Leo? Seriously?" Donnie grumbled.

"What, you used to be just as excited for Halloween as I am. You're the one that made that great spider animatronic that nearly took Mikey's arm off one year." Leo said.

"Yeah dad nearly had a heart attack at that. But I still love Halloween. I mean, prime drama time. But right now I spent most of the night working on a project and I would like to sleep." Donnie said.

"Okay fine. But i'll be back for you." Leo said. "I'm going to go bug Raph next then." 

Donnie flopped back down to try and get back to sleep. It took him only minutes to understand he would not just going back to sleep merely because he was far too awake to go back to sleep now.

"Oh wonderful." Donnie grumbled to himself as he sat up.

The familiar, though now slightly more muted music played from the direction of Raph's room.

"Leo why!?" Raph was heard shouting from his room.

This was going to be a very long October.


	13. Meditation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones set in a Orcale! Warren au i have where Warren ends up having visions, and ends up staying with the turtles for his own safety and freedom.

Another night full of visions. Nothing too horrible this time thank goodness. Just things that were minor troubles. But they were still visions. Something Warren was becoming to get use to. The fact that he was getting use to this all was worrying to Warren but not something he could control.

The new vision did come with it’s normal hefty toll of a massive headache for Warren. They were the worst part of these visions. Worse then being woken out of a sound sleep or some of the terrifying images he had seen time to time.

Well, slightly worse honestly. But right now it was the headache that was bothering him so that was the worse thing.

He made his way into the living room area of the lair. The room was silent, still the early hour in the morning. Empty except for one turtle.

The red turtle, Raph, Warren remembered, was sitting on the floor of the living room. He was sitting cross legged and eyes closed. Warren thought him maybe asleep. Even if it was a weird place and position to fall asleep. Warren realized though was not the case when Raph opened his eyes and he noticed Warren’s presence.

“Oh, hey. What’s up, Warren?” Raph asked.

Raph was one of the few turtles that called him by his name. Most of the others had their individual nick names for Warren.

Leo for sure did not ever remember Warren’s name and nick names ranged from that worm guy to anger noodle.

Warren was getting use to it. He was not longer upset by it anyways. Besides he had his own nick names for the family. Normally ruder then whatever any of the turtles would call him.

So he would have to say that having all sorts of nick names for him was fair.

Warren wasn’t going to tell anyone else that though.

Raph looked at Warren, expecting some form of reply Warren supposed.

“It’s unusually quiet.” Warren noted.

“Yeah, no one usually doesn’t get out of bed until later. Except maybe Donnie when he has a project going on. Normally, i’m the first one up.” Raph said.

“Oh.” Warren said.

“Why are you up?” Raph asked.

“Vision headache.” Warren grumbled.

“Anything I can do to help?” Raph asked.

“Unless you can stop visions of the future from entering my brain or can at least make them stop giving me horrible headaches, I doubt it.” Warren said.

Raph shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Warren said. “Thanks anyways.”

Warren found the pain pills he was looking for not too far away. In the spot he left it last. He grabbed the bottle and as if sensing a bit of relief was close at hand there was another blaze of pain. He took a few of the pills in hand swallowed them down.

“Are you sure you should be taking that many?” Raph asked.

“I have far too much spite to die from taking too many pills for a headache.” Warren answered.

Raph did not look too convinced.

Another flare of pain and Warren reached for the pill bottle again. When it looked like Warren was going to just down the rest of the pills in the bottle Raph decided he needed to intervene.

“Okay, I’m stepping in here.” Raph said.

Raph grabbed the pill bottle and gently pulled it from Warren’s hands.

“Hey!” Warren snapped.

Raph placed the bottle on a high shelf.

“Now that’s not fair!” Warren snapped.

“Just trying to keep you from over dosing, pal.” Raph said.

Warren crossed his arms and huffed.

“Can over dose if I want to.” Warren grumbled.

Raph looked at Warren with a almost stern look. Warren had the grace to at least uncross his arms, signaling he was no longer confrontational on the subject.

“Right now, it’s the best way to deal with the pain.” Warren said.

Raph thought a moment.

“Ever tried meditation?” Raph asked.

“Please, I’m not into that kind of thing. Next you’ll be suggesting that I start drinking herbal tea and getting into crystals or something.” Warren said.

“No shame in that if you did. But i’m serious. I think that it would at least possibly help. I mean visions involve your brain. Maybe calming your brain a bit could-”

“You really think just trying to calm my brain will get rid of the pain and help me sleep?” Warren asked with a touch of annoyance.

“The pain I wouldn’t think so. But sleep wise, maybe? Getting yourself to a more calm place might help you to be able to sleep better. It’s worth a shot anyways.” Raph said.

“I don’t really like being alone with my thoughts at the moment.” Warren said.

“It’s not so much about being with your thoughts as much as just learning to handle them better.” Raph said.

Warren frowned, not looking the least bit convinced.

“Just give it a try.” Raph insisted. “I’m not saying it will work for sure. But it might?”

Warren grumbled. But not too much. He knew Raph wouldn’t push the idea too hard and would probably let him be if he said no to the idea now.

But there was something so well meaning to Raph’s tone. The kid did know how to be a empathetic. And as he said, might be worth a shot.

“Ugh. Fine.” Warren grumbled, not actually any where as annoyed as he sounded.

Raph either knew that Warren’s annoyance was mostly a act of did not care that much about that. He only made room for Warren to sit next to him. Warren took the spot and adjusted his body so that his lower half of his body was coiled.

It took more then one try to find any of this helpful. The first few times he tried he ended up just falling asleep.

Raph did not seem disappointed or upset when this happened. He only would tell Warren that he could try again when ever he wanted to. or not try again if he didn’t want to.

Warren chose to try again eventually.

The next few tries over the next few days went better. He didn’t fall asleep and he was able to spend more time just sitting there without fidgeting. 

The visions still happened of course. As did the pain. But unexpectedly, Warren was growing to enjoy the simple act of sitting down and just trying to clear his mind.

It was a month into the practice that Warren made a break through. He and Raph had both been in the middle of the morning meditation when the vision hit. 

Fire.. screaming.. the visage of something dark

He did not want to see this. Something else, anything else, please…

The vision shifted then. Something more light, every day. And Warren realized he lucid, controlling it.

“Wow…” Warren said, blinking as he came out of the vision.

“Warren, hey. You okay?” Raph asked.

“That… I think I just was able to control a vision.” he paused “And the pain is still there, yeah. But it’s a lot better then it’s been in a long time.”

“That’s great! Well, not that the pain is still there but that it’s better and you could control the vision? That’s all good news.” Raph said.

“Yes, it really is. Speaking of news, might want to check on Donnie before his newest experiment sets on fire and fills the lair with smoke…again.”

Raph stood up to hurry to the lab before there could be the chore of airing smoke out of the lair.


	14. Paint oneself OUT of a corner

Stuck. Donnie was just stuck.

No matter what he tried, ideas were just not coming to mind. Donnie had tried reaching for a tool. Any tool. Maybe it would jump start ideas. But after a different tools, still no good ideas.

The stress of wanting to create yet the fact he could not was just frustrating. 

Maybe a snack would help.

Donnie stepped into the kitchen where Mikey was putting away some ingredients after having put a fresh batch of muffins in the oven. He must have just put them in, as there was not that tell tale scent of food baking yet.

Mikey noticed Donnie as he stepped to the cabinet and grumbled when he did not find his favorite snack in it’s normal place.

“Hey Donnie, you look stressed.” Mikey said. 

Donnie closed the cabinet door a little harder then he meant to. More proof of Donnie’s stressed state.

“Yeah, i am. Just having inventors block.” Donnie said.

“Oh, I understand how that is. Not inventing, but art block is a thing too.” Mikey said.

Donnie nodded, finally finding his energy bar stash that no one else in the lair would touch anyways.

Mikey thought a moment as Donnie sat at the table and sighed again.

“Why don’t you try painting?” Mikey asked.

Donnie unwrapped the bar, eyeing Mikey a moment as he was suggesting something silly. Which, was not out of the realm for Mikey.

“That’s more of your thing though.” Donnie said.

“So? Doesn’t mean you can’t try art at all.” Mikey said.

Donnie took a bite out of the energy bar, still thinking about it. Mikey was insistent.

“Just try it.” Mikey said. “At least once. If you don’t like it, you don’t like it.”

Donnie thought about what Mikey was saying. He was making some good points, as much as the idea of trying something he did not have that much knowledge about was a little daunting.

“Okay fine, I’ll give it a try. Not like I’m making any progress with any of my projects anyways.” Donnie said.

There was a canvas, paintbrushes, jars of water, and the paint itself, all borrowed from Mikey.

Donnie was set. Now what to paint.

He thought about a few possibilities before finally deciding to paint himself. He was not shy about self portraits, having made a bust of himself before. So why not in paint form?

The intention was to paint grace and movement into one, himself dancing.

And hour or so later Donnie was not in the best mood. Nothing was going right.

Somehow the eyes of the dancing figure of himself was just all off. And limb placement was not entirely right.

He added more paint to fix it. In his mind, he ended up making it much worse. Now he couldn’t even see it as a eye.

More attempts to fix it only made it much worse.

By now paint was on his hands and somehow a smear of blue had ended up on his cheek, something he noticed somewhat when he stood back to look at the painting.

He did not like what he was looking at.

There was no control, no sense of elegance or sense of movement he was going for. Plus it looked nothing like himself, much less himself dancing. It looked more like a shape that was on the verge of morphing into a different shape somehow.

The coloring was off too. Instead of the pallet of just green and purple he had ended up with a series of colors that were not intending, mostly through accidental mixing.

“How did I even end up with that color?” Donnie cried.

Mikey peered into the room. Donnie was glaring at the painting he had made as if it were responsible for all the worlds ills. He was also holding the paint brush in a manner that Mikey was sure Donnie’s next move was the stab the canvas.

“Everything okay in here?” Mikey asked.

Donnie looked up at Mikey as he entered the room.

“Not really.” Donnie admitted. “This looks terrible.”

Mikey looked to the painting. Donnie didn’t even wait for Mikey to say anything.

“I tried. But i’m no good at this.” Donnie grumbled.

“You’re really being too hard on yourself.” Mikey said. "You can’t expect to make a master piece on your first attempt with painting ever.“ 

Mikey peered at the painting again and was silent a moment before nodding.

"Besides, I like this.” Mikey said.

“How? It looks like nothing.” Donnie said.

“Not true. It looks more like you went the abstract art route without knowing it. And I think it came out pretty good. Love the color choice.” Mikey said.

“Really? You don’t think it looks like garbage?” Donnie asked.

Mikey grinned.

“Nah. Is it the best piece of art I’ve ever seen.. that’s actually subjective. But either way, I love the general vibe and color to it. And I really think that if you wanted to, you could really make a lot of interesting stuff.” Mikey said.

Donnie ended up taking Mikey’s advice. Not so much doing art as much as Mikey did. Science and technology was still very much his first love. But when he got stuck, he would take to the canvas.

After all science could be a more rigid form of expression. Sure, he could come up with inventions that were more on the creative side of how they worked. But they still required math and other things.

The exercise in not worrying about not doing things perfectly was actually pretty calming. No need to worry about getting exact placements or measurements or any kind.

It was freeing.

Donnie found himself thinking about what he could do next project. Before he had not even considered doing this again. Now he was looking forward to trying another piece.

The first painting ended up hanging in his room, right over his bed


	15. Donnie and the library

Miss Davis had seen a lot of things in her thirty years as a librarian. They ran the gamut from good,sweet things, slightly odd things, and at times mind bending just why moments.

People tended to talk more about the why moments. Like the time she found that someone had used half a taco as a book mark.

Things happened she guessed.

This moment now though, she was not sure what to make of just yet.

It had had started off on a innocent enough note. A small child in a over sized, purple hoodie, approached the front desk where Miss Davis was currently stationed. The child was carrying a leaning towers worth of books. Thick ones that were clearly not from the children’s area of the library.

This was not the first child she had seen with a pile of books that were out of the expected reading range of the child, and they would not be the last Miss Davis would wager.

Having reached the desk, he boy cleared his throat and then spoke in the most quiet voice she had heard from a child.

“Hello.” the boy said.

“You can speak up a bit louder if you wish.” Miss Davis said.

“The signs say to be quiet.” the boy said.

“Yes, that mostly means to keep to a softer indoor voice.” Miss Davis said.

The child nodded, understanding better now. He spoke again, a little louder this time.

“Is it true the books are free?” the child asked.

Miss Davis smiled softly. Even when she noted the child looked a bit green. At least Miss Davis was sure he was. Maybe it was a trick of the light?

“Yes, the books are all free to borrow.” Miss Davis said.

The child’s eyes went wide, as if they could not believe such a thing had been possible. She had seen that look in many a young book worm and it always warmed her heart to see a child for utterly in awe of the idea of free knowledge or entertainment.

“How do I borrow the books?” the boy asked.

“All you need is a library card, which is free.” Miss Davis said.

The boy looked ever more happy at the mention that he would not have to pay for the card either.

“Can I get a library card then?” the boy asked, grinning.

Miss Davis smiled back at the boy.

“Of course. I need name, an address and proof of address.” Miss Davis said.

The child’s smile promptly fell.

“Address?” he said softly.

Ah, that was the problem then. This did happen at times. For what ever reason sharing a address was out of the question. Most likely the child could be homeless. A thought that sadden Miss Davis. No one should be living out on the streets.

And though it was a very small thing in the face of that sort of thing, no one should be with out access to a library card either.

“I’m sure we can find a work around.” Miss Davis said.

The boy’s face lit up again at that. Miss Davis was already starting on the work around to get him his card.

“What name should I put on the card?” Miss Davis asked.

“It’s Donatello.” the boy said.

Miss Davis did not even raise a eyebrow at that, as different as it was. She only did her work and soon, there was a ready library card.

“Here is your card.” Miss Davis said, handing it to the boy.

The boy grinned, and Miss Davis knew she would be seeing this child in the library often.

She had been right. The boy came back often. Always in the same over sized hoodie. And always borrowing big piles of all sorts of books. Normally in the realm of science and technology.

The books always came back in good condition and on time. He was quiet and polite in the library and was equally respectful to library property that were not books.

Donnie had come to know all the librarians there too and would address them by name, remembering details like birthdays.

He was the perfect library patron.

The whole staff kept a eye out for the boy, all aware that the child could be homeless. They tried to help in their own ways without being invasive. Having flyers for food services or any other homeless help services at the front desk. 

Time to time Donnie would take one of the flyers, which only confirmed the homeless story to them.

At some point Miss Davis figured out some more about the boy.

She knew that the child had siblings. Donnie had said as much a couple of times. Three if Miss Davis was guessing correctly.

He only mentioned them in passing. Miss Davis got the sense he wasn’t hiding he had siblings, rather that he did not think it worth mentioning most of the time.

And sometimes there were books borrowed that seemed outside Donnie’s interests. 

A book about cupcake decorating. Some books on the subject of knitting. Even some fiction books in the sci fi area.

There had been a short interest in biography books, mostly for this one movie actor named Lou Jitsu.

“You like this mans movies I take it?” Miss Davis asked, checking out the biography for the third time.

“Yeah! Me and my family watch all his movies. He’s the best!” Donnie said.

“You know, I think we have some of his movies in the movie rental area.” Miss Davis said.

“That’s really great, though I think dad might have all the movies. But it’s worth a look.” Donnie said.

Turned out Donnie’s father had all the movies that they had. 

And so through the years Miss Davis checked out books for this child. Even as the boy grew, the purple hoodie was ever present.

Just as hopefully the library would be ever present for those who needed it.


End file.
